Slughorns remembrance
by seamus124
Summary: This story is about what really happend the night of aragogs death!


Slughorns remembrance

As I awoke the morning after the burial of Hagrids beloved pet spider Aragog I looked around the room to see Hagrid asleep on his bed holding an empty bottle of whisky. As I attempted to get up, to my dismay I could not move my legs. My alcohol abuse over the last months had doubled the previous night. As I made a feeble attempt to stand up I stumbled and turned to see a somewhat blurred vision of a flask of venom.

"_I'm going blind to. Last night must have been a big funeral,"_ I thought to my self as I picked up the flask of venom and examined it and placed it back down.

I suddenly noticed it was spiders' venom. It was Aragogs venom. This was not any old spider venom though. It was from a creature 10 feet tall. The creature had fangs 5 feet wide. It was thought to able to swallow Hagrids brother Grawp in one bite and Grawp was 20 feet tall. This creature was an Acromentula.

The enormous spider had its own personal army of smaller, but not by much, spiders. There were thousands of them. All of which would bow under Hagrids presence whilst Aragog was alive. However this all changed the night of Aragogs death. The spiders had befriended Hagrid and forced him out of "their" forest. So Hagrid had decided to burry him in his back yard, just beside the cabbage patch.

As I go back into the night before the funeral I remember bumping into Harry Potter as I was walking up to the castle after gathering some ingredients for my third years from professor Sprout. The boy seemed as if he wanted to be caught. He had just popped out of thin air; I bet he had an invisibility cloak on him. To think of it I did see a large bulge in his pocket. The boy offered for me to come to Hagrids house for the funeral. Not one of the happiest things I've been to while I have been here. Harry had told me the funeral was for Hagrids pet spider Aragog. I told the boy that I had to change my tie since it was not suitable for the situation and that I would grab some drinks. My tie was suitable for any occasion. It's a tie. All I really needed was a few empty flasks for the creature's venom; a lot of good money comes from acromentula venom. I almost forgot to bring the drinks because I was so excited to get the venom.

As I knocked on Hagrids door I looked around the hut to see a large hole in the ground filled by a black object, as I moved closer to observe the strange object I discover what it was. It was Aragog. I looked to my left to see Hagrid and Harry standing in the shadow of the giant spider. I approached Harry and handed him the bottles and then walked over to the monstrous beast and gently removed an empty flask from my pocket and placed it under the fangs of the beast and tapped it with my wand. Immediately the venom poured out of the fangs and into my flasks.

After I had thoroughly drained the creature of its venom I placed the flasks back into my pocket and stood up and strode over to Hagrid and offered to say a few words, after all the man had just made me several hundred galleons.

I looked down at the beast and said " Farewell, Aragog, king of arachnids, whose long and faithful friendship those who knew you wont forget! Though your body will decay, your sprit lingers on in the quiet, web-spun places of your Forest home. May your many-eyed descendants even flourish and your human friends find solace for the loss they have sustained."

"Tha' was … tha' was… beau'iful!" Hagrid howled at me as he collapsed onto the nearby compost heap.

As we walked towards the house I used a quick levitation charm on the pile of dirt so that it covered the mammoth beast.

Once we were inside the drinking began quickly and it didn't stop for a long time. I remember Potter asking me about horcruxes but after that it's all black.

As I come back to reality I realise that I still have the flask of venom out in the open. I attempted to stand up again and succeed. I grab the flask and walk out of the room towards the castle to prepare for my classes.


End file.
